


Wrapped in Each Other's Love

by MMH_Enthusiast



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMH_Enthusiast/pseuds/MMH_Enthusiast
Summary: Clark returns to a sleepy Bruce and Diana.Not a very good summary. Sorry.





	Wrapped in Each Other's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Part way through my work "Together Again", I decided to adjust that story to see if I could make it into a Trinity story. This is the result. This is only my second story, and my first polyamory so... sorry if you don't like. I'm still a newbie at this :)

When Superman arrived at The Watchtower, it was two in the morning. Worn out from his two-week off-world mission, Clark couldn’t wait to go curl up in bed. However, as much as he wanted sleep, he wanted to find his partners first. Bruce and Diana. Clark smiled, he had been missing his lovers every minute he had been gone. He couldn’t wait to see them: Bruce’s piercing dark blue eyes, a smirk on his lips and Diana’s gentle sky-blue eyes, a smile on her face. But first, he’d have to find them. Walking to the monitor womb, Clark found a new sense of energy, despite being exhausted from the mission.

When he finally made it to the monitor womb, Clark was very surprised by the sight he was greeted with. Diana was finishing a cup of coffee as she stared at the screens, and sitting next to her, with his feet propped up and chin resting against his chest, was a sleeping Bruce. Clark could hear the deep rhythmic breathing coming from Bruce and smiled.  Clark walked over to the pair quietly, and snuck in to give Diana a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, Diana.”

“Kal!” Diana whispered surprised but excited. She smiled the huge smile he loved, crinkling the edge of her eyes. She then leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips, whispering, “Welcome home.”

Clark smiled into the kiss; God how he had missed his lovers. Clark pulled back and looked over at Bruce. From what he could see of his face, he looked exhausted. Clark kissed him on the forehead, and then lightly on the lips, rousing the man, but not into full consciousness. Clark smiled as he saw the eyes he loved look at him half-closed with sleepy surprise for a moment.

“Mmmm… Clark… Welcome home…”, Bruce murmured with a smile on his face, before his eyes drifted shut once more.

Clark smiled then turned back to Diana, and saw her eyelids drooping slightly. Clark could see she was just as exhausted as Bruce, but had managed to stay awake for monitor duty. Clark chuckled quietly and took Diana’s hand.

“Why didn’t you call someone in to cover for the two of you if you are so tired? And how is it you got Batman to fall asleep on duty while you stayed awake?”

“We only have ‘alf and hour left on shift so there wassin’ a point to callin’ someone. I convinced ‘im tha’ he was more tired than I was”, Diana said, mumbled as she started to slur her words from exhaustion.

“Come on, love. Let’s go to bed. I just contacted J’onn to come to monitor duty a little early.”

Diana just yawned and nodded as she stood up to stretch. As she blinked some of the sleep from her eyes, Clark lifted Bruce into his arms, careful not to jostle him too much.

Bruce frowned in his sleep and started to wake up and Clark whispered in his ear, “Shhhh, it’s okay go back to sleep. I got you, B.”

“Mmmm… Diana…”

“She’s coming with us too, love. We are all going to go catch up on some sleep.”

Bruce hummed and relaxed, not falling back to sleep completely. Clark then headed towards the teleporters, Diana walking next to him, exhaustion evident in her footsteps. They beamed down to the Batcave, and Clark sat Bruce down in a chair, pulling off his cowl, who slumped forward in sleep, swaying slightly, so he could get them changed out of their uniforms. Clark yawned and sped changed into sweatpants, leaving his chest bare. He looked over to his lovers to see Diana already in a pair of shorts and struggling to pull a large, baggy t-shirt over her head. Clark chuckled and helped her, who smiled at Clark sleepily as she swayed on her feet. “Thanks, Kal.”

Clark gave her a peck on her lips and turned to Bruce, who was slightly more awake than before, but with his eyes still closed. Just as said man frowned and struggled to take his uniform off by himself, “’S hot”, he complained.

His two partners then moved over to help get him out of the rest of his suit, Clark doing most of the work. Once they changed him into some boxers and a t-shirt, Clark picked him up and he and Diana headed up to their room. Once there, the three of them laid down, Diana situating Clark in the middle. Bruce cracked an eye open so he could lay his head on Clark’s shoulder and take Diana’s hand across Clark’s waist. Diana then settled her head on Clark’s chest as Clark wrapped an arm around Bruce’s torso and carded his other hand in Diana’s black locks, playing with her hair. Feeling the tendrils of sleep pull at them, Diana whispered to no one in particular, “Mmmm… love you…”.

Bruce hummed in agreement as Clark relplied, “Sleep tight, Di. B.”

All three then shut their eyes to the world, well on their ways to the restful oblivion of sleep, wrapped in each other’s love.


End file.
